objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Liopleurodons
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the 10 Ways To Kill David pages. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 21:22, February 11, 2016 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! NOW, I AM YOUR ENEMY -Baseball Cap About your gallery... It's rather inappropriate.Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 23:36, March 17, 2016 (UTC) How is it inappropriate? Liopleurodons (talk) 00:10, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for using one of my photos on your page! Are you SERIOUS? How is it inappropriate? I'm PRETTY sure that language like that is not allowed on the wiki. But it's censored, and censored words are allowed in the wiki, but uncensored words aren't. Yeah, but people probably don't want to see THAT kind of stuff. Plus, the rules say: Profanity is prohibited. Light swear words (like ***, hell, bastard, ***,...) are allowed when not directed at another user. Swear abbreviations and censored words are treated as the swearing had been said. Major swearing will result in an instant block with no warnings. Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 01:17, March 18, 2016 (UTC) But why does it say, "Swear abbreviations and censored words are treated as the swearing had been said" It's saying that if you say those things even though its censored, it counts as profanity. Adult contents The Plantsvszombies fella is right. You have been adding some swear words, even though, like stated before, they are censored, they could easily be read and identified as one to the readers. Also, you have been adding some adult file names in your images upload, and follow up with that, they include some distrubing adult ckneptens, which is also inappropriate for this wiki, so I have removed them. However, the "Completely no swearing rule" doesn't ban you from just having the word Censored, Bleep, as such. The rule only bans you from using asterisks as a way to censor the rest of the letters in a swear word, leaving the first letter or two. Please don't repeat this behavior. But only one of he pictures have swear words. (unless if you count rape as a swear word) :None the less, they have adult contents, not just the words. :When Imsaid that you can use words like BLEEP, it doesn't mean you can use it half-way though a swear word. Wow, your stuff is bad. Stop doing this "Pencil is grounded" stuff and work on some ACTUAL fanfics! Cloudy Gets Grounded Season 1 Please create so much Cloudy Gets Grounded Season 1 pages about Cloudy from Battle For BFDI, getting in trouble and getting grounded. Everytime Cloudy is Grounded, he will only be allowed to eat health food, watch baby shows, play educational games and wear nappies. Mr.Yokai hurt my feelings and Ace should be now Glasses Ace because of ruining my Cloudy Gets Grounded pages. Ceru is a very mean and spoiled brat and TSRITW is out of control. Nemolee.exe is a very mean tyrant. 32FEEF0B-201C-4CEA-B55E-D9DEF2A0442B.jpeg|Cloudy Pees His Pants At School 13A46C50-C2FB-4A06-B80F-22859261634D.jpeg|Cloudy Misbehaves At Walmart Pages deleted 1. Cloudy Pees His Pants At School 2. Cloudy Makes A Fake DVD Opening to The Amazing World Of Gumball 3. Cloudy Makes Peppa Pig Disappear With A Magic Wand And Gets Grounded For Eternity Dear Dorothyisthebest, someone said "Please delete"!-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 15:04, June 19, 2018 (UTC) "Ceru is a very mean and spoiled brat" "Memekai hurt my feelings" "TSRITW is out of control" First off, Ceru will block you for saying that. Second off, how the heck is TSRITW out of control if he's not on this wiki? He just got banned MONTHS ago. If you meant "Memekai's going out of control", that is total heck. Third off, Laclale's name for short is LAC, not Glasses Ace. She wasn't RUINING it, she was just doin' her job. Fourth off, I just decided that GoAnimate grounded videos were so boring nowadays, because it's always the same thing; like "___ misbehaves at ___", "___ gets fat at ___", etc. Fifth off, you're just saying that because you can't stand a single FREAKIN' OPINION. This is not GoAnipedia, where you can swear and stuff like that, and if you're going to call me a tyrant, just no. Basically, I KNOW PEOPLE WHO CAN'T ACCEPT OPINIONS! For example this guy on DarkSpyro started reacting so bad to a freakin' opinion someone made about DarkSpyro. I KNOW! Nobody here LIKES GoAnimate. So their, handle their opinoins. Last off, this user is DEAD. Last edit? Like, the start of 2018. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 15:42, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Laclale, if I see you edit this again, I'm going to give you a strike on my wiki. K? MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 16:08, June 19, 2018 (UTC) I still want you to create Cloudy Gets Grounded Season 1 pages about Cloudy Getting Grounded For troublemaking, for getting grounded, Cloudy will have to watch baby shows, play educational games, wear nappies, eat health food and read appropriate books. I really wanted more Pencil Gets Grounded pages. It is all Nemolee.exe’s fault for deleting Cloudy Gets Grounded pages! I’ll ground him for that! Nemolee.exe should be banned! I'm no longer doing Pencil Gets Grounded video because people threatened to beat me up. Liopleurodons (talk) 19:48, June 21, 2018 (UTC) How about search for Goanipedia and join with me to make more Pencil Gets Grounded pages? Then I would want a requested page “Pencil Changes The School Name To Rovio CEO And Gets Grounded”. Hey, idiot I disrespect your hate on Pencil. -Stranger